Firebird Irony
by DragoNorgard
Summary: Oneshot. A take on Ginny's relationship with Harry over the next three years following the end of the sixth book when she finds out Hermione and Ron are going with him.Bitter!Ginny kinda. And it's irony only in one very odd way, so please don't keep telli


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

(A/N: Those of you who know latin will understand.)

Irony

-

Ginny Weasley changed during the war. She became tough, and unforgiving. She became what she is now.

And she knows whose fault it is.

Harry Potter, the golden boy of the wizarding world.

She'd followed him through the dark, one hand trustingly in his.

But she'd held tight. Every step he tried to shake her off.

"Ginny, it's too dangerous. Ginny, please, save yourself."

And every single step she had to convince him to let her stay. She gave him everything, and in return he tried to get rid of her.

"Ginny, I love you. I always will. But it's too late now. You have to go to Ireland. You'll be safe there."

"Harry, I love you. And thats why I have to stay. You let Hermione and Ron stay."

"That's different. You're only a child."

"I'm eighteen! I'm not your little sister!"

"Ginny-"

"Harry, I lost my virginity to you over a year ago. Don't try to tell me I'm still a child."

"I'm trying to make you see what's best."

"And I'm trying to tell you that you don't have to!"

She hardened her heart to his pleadings, and followed him detirmindly. She was clever, quick witted, and as good as he was with spells, but he never noticed. "Ginny, it's for your safety." Slowly, gradually, she grew tired of telling him she could fight, that she wasn't just pretty and bad tempered.

Then she caught him.

Her heart was ripped to shreds. Her vision blurred, and somehow everything inside came into sharp focus.

She lifted her wand and screamed.

"_Crucio!_"

It was in the way he'd always pushed her away, the way she had to try so hard to keep loving him, and then.

Cho Chang.

_Cho _Chang.

_Cho Chang._

And he'd never said a word. "I love you Ginny." "It's for your own safety."

Cho Chang.

She'd given him everything. Everything he wanted.

What did she get?

The wonderful memory of him and Cho Chang.

-

After the Last Battle, she'd been put on trial.

"Ginnevra Weasley. You have been charged with commiting an unforgivable curse on none other than Harry Potter."

She'd known somehow that he'd come. He had to, didn't he, if they were gonig to sentence her to Azkaban. later on, just before the judgement was passed, Harry Potter stood up.

"Please, your honour. Let this woman," She lifted her chin, trying not to cry. The first time he'd acknoledged that she wasn't a child. "Let this woman go to home confinement. She was obviously under a lot of stress and in a great deal of pain. Don't send her to Azkaban."

The judges frowned inquiringly at him."I loved her, once." And he swept out of the room.

-

So she'd been carefully watched by Aurors and allowed to live with a special Auror called Anya Barren.

Then, after six months, she'd gone and gotten a flat of her own, and had been allowed to stay there by herself, though she was still checked up on occasionaly.

-

One day, seven months war had ended, one months since she'd moved into the flat, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Let me in." She'd heard the voice before, but she couldn't quite recognise it. She opened the door.

Harry Potter walked in, a phoenix on his shoulder. Ginny blinked stupidly at him, and stepped back. The phoenix flew over her head, landing on the bookcase.

"No." Ginny held her chin up high, trying to ignore the fact that he was still far taller than her. He blinked. "No. Don't you think you can waltz back in here after what you've done to me."

"But, I helped you out in the court."

"Yes. But that can't fix everything you did to me. I suggest," Ginny said tightly, "that you leave. Immediately."

"Ginny, I was confused. I love you now. I didn't know, I-"

"Harry." Her voice was cracking. "Harry, leave."

"Ginny, I-" Ginny stepped forward and pushed him out of the door, before slamming it shut and locking it. Then she sank down against the door. Her shoulders shook. She could hear Harry banging on the door, but she didn't move, simply leaning her head back and looking absently at the room as though she'd never seen it before.

"Oh dear." She murmmered, her eyes alighting on the Harry's bird. The Phoenix cooed at her and flew off the bookcase to land on her lap.

"Animus!" Harry's voice could be heard through the door. "Animus Vigoratus, come here! You stupid phoenix!"

The bird, Animus Vigoratus, lay it's head against Ginny's chest and let a single tear fall onto her jumper.

"You can heal my cuts and scrapes with those tears, but you can't heal my soul." Ginny whispered to it.

But she did feel better.


End file.
